


Kossuth

by Kristiel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Et agit en conséquence, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Sherlock surprend John en train de se masturber
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2942897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristiel/pseuds/Kristiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock rentre à Baker Street après une longue journée au bureau (ou plutôt à la morgue) et surprend John dans une position plutôt compromettante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kossuth

**Author's Note:**

> Note de l'auteur : A la base, cette histoire devait être un simple pwp pour m'occuper le temps d'une soirée. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Sherlock a décidé d'avoir des sentiments… et qui suis-je pour les lui refuser ?  
> Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat, mais maintenant qu'elle est finie, autant la publier, non ?  
> Le titre est le nom d'une œuvre de Béla Bartók, que je cite un peu plus loin et que j'aime beaucoup.

Quand Sherlock rentre au 221B Baker Street ce soir-là, il comprend tout de suite que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Aucune lampe n'est allumée dans l'appartement. L'absence de Mme Hudson n'est pas une surprise (la vieille dame leur a annoncé son intention d'aller rendre visite à une amie à Oxford il y a plusieurs jours), mais, John est censé être à la maison.

Par précaution, il déverrouille lentement la porte.

Sherlock n'avait pas prévu de rentrer si tôt. Il pensait passer la nuit avec Molly à l'hôpital. Mais la jeune femme a voulu lui _parler_ et il a préféré s'enfuir et venir continuer ses recherches ici, plutôt que de perdre son précieux temps à lui répondre. Il apprécie Molly. Vraiment. Elle est peut-être la personne la plus équilibrée de son entourage. La seule personne « normale » qu'il tolère. Parfois, seulement parfois, elle le comprend mieux que quiconque, mieux que lui-même. (Personnellement, il a toujours trouvé ça étrange venant d'une femme avec une intelligence aussi limitée.) Mais très sincèrement, si elle lui parle encore de la relation ambiguë qu'il entretient avec John, il risque de ressortir sa cravache. Et pas pour s'en servir sur un cadavre, cette fois.

Non. Mauvaise idée. La suggestion risque de lui plaire. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire au sujet de John et lui, elle n'a pas pour autant renoncé à lui porter de l' _affection_.

Dans tous les cas, Sherlock n'est pas censé être ici. John si. Alors qu'il referme la porte, sans bruit, derrière lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. C'est un sentiment qui ne lui est pas familier. Il n'a pas d'amis. Il n'en a jamais eu. Pas vraiment. Pas avant John. Et décidément, ce n'est pas une sensation qu'il apprécie. Il a l'impression qu'un éléphant en manque d'héroïne pèse sur son cœur.

Et si quelqu'un avait enlevé John ? Pire : si on l'avait tué ? Sherlock ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Une seule solution pour se rassurer : monter à l'étage.

Il évite soigneusement les marches qui grincent. _La 3, la 6, oh et celle-là aussi_. Devant la porte, il hésite un instant. Il se dit qu'avant d'entrer, il est peut-être plus sage d'écouter ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Alors, il le fait. Il pose son oreille contre le bois frais et ferme les yeux. Il arrête même de respirer et il entend…

Un souffle haletant. Celui de John. Puis un gémissement. De douleur ? Non. Ce n'est pas ça. Même si ça le peine de l'admettre, il a déjà entendu John souffrir. Non, cette fois, c'est différent. C'est quelque chose qui ne lui est pas familier. Un gémissement de… _plaisir ?_

Sherlock rouvre vivement les yeux.

 _Non non non_. John n'a pas fait ça. Il n'a pas ramené une femme en son absence. Ils ont un accord tacite.

Et dans le salon en plus !

Sherlock sent son cœur se serrer. Il ne sait pas ce qui le gêne le plus : le fait que John ait brisé sa promesse ou qu'il soit avec une femme, là, juste derrière cette porte.

Tout à coup, il n'en a rien à faire des bonnes manières. Non. Qui essaie-t-il de tromper ? Sûrement pas lui-même. Des bonnes manières, il n'en a jamais eues.

Alors, il se redresse, fier comme un coq, et il pousse la porte. Il entre chez lui. Tout simplement. Parce qu'il en a tous les droits. N'en déplaise à monsieur John Watson et sa flopée de maîtresses.

Il est sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une répartie cinglante, quand il se retrouve soudain sans voix. Il n'arrive plus à respirer. Tout l'oxygène de la pièce semble avoir disparu, aspiré jusque dans ses poumons. Derrière lui, la porte se referme dans un grincement sonore. Son regard croise celui de John, incrédule.

Il est seul.

_Oh._

John est assis dans son fauteuil, les pieds fermement encrés dans le sol, une couverture sur les genoux. Rien d'anormal jusque-là. Sauf que sa main droite est cachée sous les couvertures et que son bras est crispé, comme si Sherlock l'avait interrompu en plein mouvement. Et, réalise-t-il, c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait.

_Oh._

_Mon._

_Dieu._

Le front trempé de sueur, John le regarde avec de grands yeux. Il s'humecte les lèvres, comme s'il essayait de retrouver l'usage de sa voix, en vain. Sherlock, lui, calcule ses options. Il pourrait se rendre dans sa chambre, oublier ce qui vient de se passer. Ou repartir. Retourner voir Molly. Molly, douce Molly, qui ne lui fait jamais rien ressentir de la sorte, surtout pas cette avalanche d'émotions chaotiques, puissantes… enivrantes.

Il ferme les yeux.

Quand il les rouvre, John est toujours là. Son regard glisse le long de son bras jusque sur la couverture où il disparait. John est parcouru d'un frisson. Il se crispe.

— Sherlock…

L'appel de son nom ressemble tellement à un gémissement que pendant un moment, Sherlock demeure interdit. Cette simple pensée lui fait l'effet d'une décharge électrique et il sent son corps réagir.

Quand il croise le regard de John, celui-ci se fait interrogateur, incertain. Sherlock réalise que son ami n'a pas fait un geste depuis son arrivée, n'a pas essayé de fuir. Peut-être qu'il est sous le choc ou peut-être qu'il… _Oui_.

Sans détacher les yeux des siens, John reprend lentement son mouvement de va et vient. Sherlock a du mal à déglutir. Sa gorge est soudain très sèche. Il n'arrive plus à réfléchir de façon logique. Ses émotions court-circuitent ses facultés de déduction. Il a l'impression que son monde s'est réduit jusqu'à plus ne contenir que John. _John John John_.

Alors, pour une fois, il laisse son corps prendre le contrôle. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il se met à avancer dans la pièce et vient s'asseoir sur son propre fauteuil, en face de son ami.

En réponse, John laisse échapper un gémissement rauque. Il se mord les lèvres.

— Sherlock, murmure-t-il encore, comme une supplique.

Sherlock enfonce ses doigts un peu plus profondément dans les accoudoirs du fauteuil. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux. Au contraire. Il voudrait voir plus. Il en meurt d'envie, mais la couverture l'empêche de satisfaire sa curiosité. Il la fixe comme s'il pouvait la faire disparaître grâce à la puissance de son regard. Et contre toute attente, son plan fonctionne. John prend de l'assurance, se découvre lui-même. Son pantalon est déboutonné. Il ne porte pas de sous-vêtements. Sherlock émet un son approbateur. Le bruit humide que produit sa main en allant et venant sur son érection est presque obscène. Sherlock s'humecte les lèvres. Il a la bouche sèche.

John est plutôt impressionnant. Non, il est magnifique, offert à lui ainsi, les jambes écartées, débraillé, la main dans son pantalon. Il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique. Il remonte les yeux vers le visage de John qui le regarde sans ciller, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle court. Le simple fait que Sherlock l'observe semble lui procurer un plaisir intense. Alors qu'en serait-il s'il participait ?

Il décide de tenter l'expérience. Pour la science. Et seulement pour ça. Pas parce qu'il est tellement dur qu'il a l'impression qu'il va exploser. Pas parce qu'il a envie de montrer à John ce qu'il lui fait ressentir.

Lentement, presque trop, il fait glisser sa main de l'accoudoir jusque sur son entrejambe. Il pose la main à plat sur sa braguette. Il est tellement excité que ce simple contact lui fait l'effet d'un courant électrique. Il ferme les yeux en frissonnant. En face de lui, John soulève les hanches comme par réflexe. Il a envie de glisser sa main dans son pantalon et de se toucher.

Il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. C'est insensé. C'est indécent. Il a l'impression de ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle sur son corps. S'il avait encore toutes ses facultés mentales, il s'en inquiéterait, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Loin de là. Il a l'impression d'avoir bu, d'être enivré. Voir John ainsi, les yeux voilés, lui donne la sensation de brûler. C'est comme si de la lave en fusion coulait dans ses veines.

Il a envie de parler, de dire quelque chose, mais la moindre parole de sa part risquerait de faire éclater la bulle dans laquelle ils se sont réfugiés. Alors, il essaie de faire passer ce qu'il pense dans son regard... Et John arrête de se toucher avec un gémissement de frustration.

Son torse se soulève à un rythme effréné. Son front dégouline de sueur. Sherlock a envie de lécher les gouttes qui coulent sur ses tempes. John le regarde d'un air à la fois troublé et empli de curiosité.

Sherlock ne cherche pas à jouer avec lui. Il n'en a ni le cœur, ni la patience. Non, il veut donner à John exactement ce qu'il désire, ce qu'il attend. S'il le pouvait, il s'offrirait à lui tout entier… Mais tant de pensées se bousculent dans sa tête… Il veut John. C'est un fait. La moindre cellule de son corps chante son nom. Mais pas comme ça. Pas avant d'avoir échangé au moins un baiser.

La respiration de John s'est légèrement calmée. Son regard s'est éclairci.

Il a envie de le toucher, de mettre sa bouche sur toutes les parties de son corps. Une en particulier. Mais il veut aussi que cet acte ait une signification, un impact plus profond, et il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, comment faire pour que John ne se sente pas repoussé.

Alors il se lève et fait ce qu'il aurait dû faire depuis le début. Il plante ses yeux dans ceux de John et se met à s'effeuiller lentement. D'abord la chemise. Bouton par bouton. Ses longs doigts fins progressent à une vitesse douloureusement lente. Puis ses chaussures. (L'opération le force à s'accroupir devant John qui en oublie de respirer.) Et enfin son pantalon. Il plie le tout avec soin et les pose sur son fauteuil.

Quand il se retourne, en boxer devant son ami, il se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un air faussement détaché, pour se donner de la présence, pour ne pas admettre qu'il est nerveux, mais qu'il n'a jamais rien fait d'aussi excitant. Pas la peine. Son érection parle pour lui.

Avec précaution, il s'approche de John et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Le médecin reste pétrifié, les bras le long de son corps.

Sherlock prend son visage entre ses mains, plante ses yeux dans les siens et, lentement, dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Puis encore un. Il continue jusqu'à ce que John lui réponde. Le léger bruit de claquement résonne dans l'appartement comme une détonation. Sherlock a l'impression qu'il va exploser. Trop de sentiments. Trop de sensations. Mais John enfouit une main dans ses cheveux, et il arrête de nouveau de réfléchir. Il se concentre sur les lèvres sous les siennes, rapproche ses hanches de celles qui ondulent sous lui et c'est comme une révélation. Il voit des étoiles derrière ses paupières closes. Il est obligé d'interrompre le baiser parce qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer. Le front posé contre celui de John, il halète doucement. John n'est pas mieux loti. Son souffle chaud, erratique, danse contre ses lèvres, contre sa joue.

— Sherlock, murmure-t-il de nouveau.

Sherlock se redresse en secouant la tête et pose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Il ne veut pas parler. Il veut rester dans ce rêve, dans ce monde qu'ils se sont créés.

Quand il se lève pour retirer son boxer, le regard de John se fait obscur, prédateur. C'est le seul avertissement qu'il reçoit avant qu'il ne lui saute dessus. Ses mains se retrouvent partout à la fois. Dans ses cheveux, sur son dos, sur ses fesses, sur son sexe. On dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à choisir, qu'il n'arrive pas à se décider. Sous ses doigts, Sherlock a l'impression d'être un instrument, d'être la clé d'une symphonie dissonante, d'un morceau de Bartók, atypique mais parfait à la fois.

Debout ainsi, face à face, Sherlock est obligé de se pencher en avant pour compenser la différence de taille. Mais ça lui est bien égal. Au contraire, il aime l'idée d'avoir John accroché à son cou, suspendu à ses lèvres.

Sans interrompre leur baiser, il se met à le déshabiller. Sa chemise d'abord. Il fait glisser ses mains le long de son torse, caresse la surface rugueuse de ses cicatrices, en particulier celle à l'épaule. Ça fait longtemps qu'il veut la toucher ainsi, laisser courir ses lèvres dessus. Quand il repousse doucement John, celui-ci cherche à le retenir, à capturer de nouveau sa bouche, mais il ne le laisse pas faire. Il a d'autres projets.

Il dépose une nuée de baisers dans son cou, jusque sur son épaule. Puis, doucement, il fait glisser sa langue sur la peau fine et rosie. John tremble et laisse tomber sa tête en avant, contre le torse de Sherlock. Ses mains, posées sur ses hanches, le serrent un peu plus fort. Il reste ainsi un instant avant de continuer son exploration. Son torse humide de sueur, couvert d'une fine toison qui le rend délicieusement _mâle_. Son ventre tendu. Sherlock s'est mis à genoux. Au-dessus de lui, John a arrêté de respirer. Il tire sur le pantalon de son ami pour le lui retirer. Mais au lieu de se relever, il reste à genoux. John a l'air irrémédiablement perdu, perdu dans le méandre de ses sens.

Alors, Sherlock s'autorise enfin à le toucher, à prendre son sexe dans sa main et à remonter vers le gland, puis à redescendre vers la base. Il se lèche les lèvres. Il n'a jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Ses lèvres se posent sur la peau chaude et humide. John frissonne. Sherlock se demande si ses jambes vont réussir à le soutenir. Aussi, il place son autre main sur sa hanche pour l'aider. Sa langue remonte lentement le long de sa hampe, trace ses veines gorgées de sang. Puis, il le prend dans sa bouche. Il est trop gros, trop long, mais ça n'a aucune importance. Sherlock fait de son mieux pour décrire des va-et-vient, pour lui donner du plaisir. Il se nourrit des gémissements de John, s'en délecte. Il sait que ça ne va pas durer longtemps, mais il s'en moque. Il sent John essayer de le repousser, mais il s'accroche, il ne veut pas retirer ses lèvres de son sexe, il veut continuer à le sucer jusqu'à ce qu'il explose, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie des étoiles. Il veut qu'il sache que c'est Sherlock qui lui fait ressentir ça.

Les mains de John se font plus insistantes.

— Sherlock, je veux te toucher.

Depuis le début, Sherlock n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot. Il ne compte pas commencer maintenant. Aucune parole ne saurait retranscrire ce qu'il ressent. Mais face à la demande de John, à sa voix suppliante, il ne peut que consentir. Il le libère et se balance sur ses talons, avant de se relever.

John lui caresse la joue et l'embrasse doucement, sans se presser, et c'est étonnant pour un homme dans son état. Sherlock se laisse faire, passe un bras autour de sa taille, le rapproche. Il grogne en sentant sa peau contre la sienne, si chaude, si parfaite. John semble réfléchir, puis prendre une décision. Alors, il prend Sherlock par la main et l'entraîne dans sa chambre. Sans un mot, il le pousse sur le lit et vient s'allonger au-dessus de lui. Il l'embrasse de nouveau.

Quand il recule, il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer ses yeux clairs troublés par le désir, ses cheveux bruns étalés sur l'oreiller. Il est magnifique. Il ne l'a jamais vu aussi beau. Et quand il ondule les hanches et que ses lèvres s'ouvrent en un « o » silencieux, qu'une lueur incroyablement douce éclaire son regard, John s'avoue à lui-même qu'il est amoureux et que pour rien au monde, il ne se séparerait du détective.

Il glisse une main entre leurs corps et enroule ses doigts autour de leurs érections. La sensation est incroyable. Le mouvement de ses hanches se fait frénétique. Sous lui, Sherlock a fermé les yeux. Des gémissements rauques s'échappent de sa bouche. Ses mains posées sur le dos de John l'enserrent de plus en plus fort.

John sent son ventre se tendre, le plaisir déferler dans ses veines, dans son esprit, comme un tsunami. Il essaie de retarder l'échéance, mais il est déjà trop tard. Il se laisse tomber en avant, le visage enfoui dans le cou de Sherlock et savoure les délicieuses secousses qui le parcourent. Il sent la main de son ami s'enrouler autour de la sienne, continuer parce qu'il en est incapable Le rythme se fait grisant et bientôt, Sherlock atteint l'orgasme en murmurant son nom. Il caresse doucement son flanc le temps qu'il retrouve ses esprits.

— Je croyais que tu étais devenu muet, dit John quand il se sent capable de parler.

Un grognement rauque lui répond. John soupire et se redresse sur un bras pour le regarder. Sherlock a les yeux fermés. Pour une fois, ses traits sont détendus. Ainsi, il a l'air beaucoup plus jeune. John dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je sais que tu ne dors pas.

Sherlock ouvre un œil, puis le referme aussitôt.

— Sherlock… il va bien falloir qu'on en discute. Et le plus tôt sera le mieux.

C'est au tour de Sherlock de soupirer. Il prend John dans ses bras et inverse leur position. Tout à coup, il n'a plus rien du grand détective sûr de lui.

— Et pour dire quoi, au juste ? Que tu es fou amoureux de moi ? Que c'est mon charme de sociopathe qui t'a séduit ? raille-t-il.

John le dévisage comme s'il était idiot.

— Exactement, répondit-il d'une voix claire. Bon, pour ce qui est de ton charme de…

Des lèvres douces et chaudes l'empêchent de terminer sa phrase. C'est sans doute mieux ainsi. Leurs corps reprennent leur danse folle. Leurs mains se cherchent. Non. Se trouvent. Ils se sont enfin trouvés. Et ne se quitteront plus jamais. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ma petite histoire vous aura plu. Merci de m'avoir lue.


End file.
